


~The Mystery Games~ Of Sun and Smoke and Fire and Steel.

by Fondant13Cream_Puff



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AGAIN MIND THE TAGS!!!, Alternate Canon, Among Us, Angst, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Death, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, Hunger Games, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I havent fully planned this out, If you want a sweet ending leave now, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQIA+, M/M, Mild Gore, Mind the Tags, Murder, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, ONLY POSSIBLY, Only if u guys want it, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, References to Drugs, Sad, Smut, Some Humor, Torture, Trauma, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, but i am not experienced in that stuff, but not likely, maybe some, my poor characters, nothing crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fondant13Cream_Puff/pseuds/Fondant13Cream_Puff
Summary: From the Treaty of Treason: in penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping.” These Crewmates will be delivered to the custody of The Capital. And two of them shall be chosen at random to be the Imposters, and will be tasked with killing all of the crewmates, then transferred to a public arena, where they will complete tasks and try to find the Imposters, killing off those they think are killers. The Imposters will try to kill off every crewmate, and if no Imposters remain the survivors will be the victors, and vice versa. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as The Mystery Games.I hope ye enjoy, this is my first fic, though I have many ideas. I really hope you guys like it, was a bit... sad while writing this but I tried not to let that affect my writing haha! Its 3:34 am. But if you guys end up wanting the spicy stuff- im not experienced in that matter but ive read enough fanfics that I might be able to try. Lol it might get  there, buts not gonna be crazy by ANY means.Now presenting the Hunger Games Among Us crossover nobody asked for!:)
Kudos: 1





	~The Mystery Games~ Of Sun and Smoke and Fire and Steel.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first fic please dont be rude, I am putting my work out there, and am very self conscious about it. I am 100% open to constructive criticism and would love it if you offer your opinion, but ask you be polite about it.  
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE:  
> Mind the tags my guys... I am guilty of ignoring tags myself but please dont.  
> There will be other characters besides the ones you get to see into the minds of, and if you guys want me to do a chapter in the mind of a certain character let me know.  
> This fic may turn into a series if I like it I can do other years.  
> Im sorry that its short, they will hopefully get longer.  
> The gay will be here, and if you dont like it then go read a different fanfiction please:3 Its not gonna be all like "OMG THEY GAY" tho. Its just kinda gonna exist. Im not straight enough to not have that gay stuff.  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
> Mentioned/Implied Suicide  
> Mentioned/Implied Murder  
> Mentioned/Implied Violence

______________________________________________________________________________

From the Treaty of Treason: in penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping.” These Crewmates will be delivered to the custody of The Capital. And two of them shall be chosen at random to be the Imposters, and will be tasked with killing all of the crewmates, then transferred to a public arena, where they will complete tasks and try to find the Imposters, killing off those they think are killers. The Imposters will try to kill off every crewmate, and if no Imposters remain the survivors will be the victors, and vice versa. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant will be known as The Mystery Games.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears dripped down Mama’s face, her small hands shaking. The paper had arrived in the night, while we had been asleep.

When I had arisen this morning to the sound of our neighbors dog howling from the apartment next door, and gone to get my little brother's bath started, Mama had been making breakfast in the kitchen. Our house consisted of three rooms, the bedroom, the main entry room, which also held the kitchen, and a chair that was our version of a living room, and the bathroom. We lived on the third floor of a large apartment building, on the very edge of our small town of Cedar’s Creek. When I left at the crack of dawn to get to work, I saw the neat handwriting on a small paper taped to the door, and immediately knew what it meant.

I tended to avoid talking about it, but my job as a lumberjack, and hers as a teacher could only get us so far. My little brother and sister, twins, were only 7, and couldn't be expected to work, nor would I allow it. Our father had died almost 17 years earlier, before I was born. Taken by The Mystery Games, he was an Imposter and has only brought us trouble, though Mama refuses to speak of him and nobody else will either. At least not around any Peacekeepers or informants, but with some well placed words and bribes I have found out a little bit. He went to the Capitol, then the Arena, and went on to kill all but two, as his fellow imposter was taken out immediately. He refused to kill either of them, and instead stabbed himself, ending the game and letting the other two win when they wouldn't eject him. I couldn't get anybody to tell me why. I also know I was given his name, Aspen.

This small piece of paper, on today of all days, could only mean a limited number of things: either we were being kicked out of our apartment, or rent was due. We barely even had enough to pay it last time, and I knew it couldn't be the former, because our Landlord Jared only had so many tenants already, and probably couldn't afford to kick us out.

So I brought the paper in and handed it to Mama, who grabbed it, took one look at it, and then burst into quiet sobs. I sighed, looking at the thing- such a small piece of paper could cause such a big problem for us.  _ What can we do?  _ I think desperately. I suppose I could look for more work, but it's not like I haven't been doing that already. I take the paper from Mama and look it over.

**_To the Greens family. On July 4, 2147, a notice is issued to the head of the household that the monthly rent of the apartment your family currently resides in is due by the end of the day at 12:00 am two days from 12:00 am today. 48 hours to pay the due $347[1] or you will be expected to vacate the apartment, taking any belongings with you._ **

_ Well damn. Why today, of all days, did they decide to change the date?  _ I think, already knowing full well why. Today is The Reaping, and they know we cant do anything about it, especially when the Peacekeepers are already so busy, and want nothing to do with my family anyways. “I will get the rest of the money somehow.” I promise hoping that it's true. We are short about $103, after we had to take the twins to the doctor because they had gotten gravely ill. Mama looks up at me, and through her tear streaked face I see a certain amount of amusement. 

“What have I said about making promises you don't know if you can keep?” She teases, and I swear that the woman is made of sun and steel. She can be humorous even in the darkest of moments, but she also can scrape through those moments even if it's just by the skin of her teeth. 

I give her a small smile and reply- “I have to be off. Make sure that Finn and Jackie both get a bath and look presentable, alright?” They won't be in the reaping, but they still have to attend. I head out to the woods to get to work. Technically, we aren't supposed to be working, but because it's the middle of summer and we have a lot more trees still left to cut, we can't afford to stop for a holiday. We try to get as many trees cut and processed as possible before winter, because in winter any fruit we might get from said trees are gone, and for the obvious reasons of it being colder, wetter, and more dangerous in the winter.

Working gives me time to think about the Reaping, our predicament, and the worst case scenarios. I meet up with my three best friends and we set to work, trying to get as much done as possible before 11:00 am when we will be expected to be in the square. They are all around my age, and together there are 4 of us. We talk a bit but overall focus on chopping trees.

When we finally take a break around 9:00 am, we all sit down on the ground and drink some water. The quietest of us, Oak, speaks up: “If’t all goes pear shaped, we need a backup plan.” Oak is the safest of us when it comes to the reaping, though he isn't rich by any means, he is the most well off of us, with red hair and a strange color of grey for eyes that seems to match whatever he is wearing, he seems to get a fair amount of money thrown his way, because of his hard work and eligibility, even though nobody really gets married before 18 anyways. Although he is 17, he doesn't need to add much in terms of tesserae. While all of us speak from time to time, Oak is known for being very quiet, and sparing with his words, so this immediately tips us off that he is feeling uneasy. Of course he is. We all are. It's Reaping Day.

“Well I s’pose ther’s not much I can do ‘bout it.” Huck, an 18 year old with a heavy accent says. He isn't great with speaking, but he tries. This is the case with a lot of the men nowadays, because the District 7 accent is already fairly strong, but it's plummeted from there as we picked up certain habits in our speech that make it so that unless you are used to hearing our words, its not exactly easy to understand us. I am a bit of an exception, because my mother insisted on teaching me at least somewhat the correct way to speak, as she is a teacher. Huck is a well built man with black, tangled hair and a beard, but a younger face. His eyes are a deep brown like most of District 7.

“Dun’t s’pose ther’s much any of us can do ‘bout it, Huck.” Remarked Cliff resignedly; the last person to make up our little gang, Cliff is 16, like me. He is the youngest of our group, because I am a few months older, with a birthday in February, while his is in June. He is shorter, and less well built than the rest of us, but just as powerful when it comes to cutting trees, because of his good reflexes and good eyesight. He has black hair and deep brown eyes as well, though his face is clear of any facial hair and his hair is more well kept than Huck’s.

They all look at me, because usually I am more talkative, and normally probably would have already made some remark on the matter. “Well, what if we made a pact? Kind of similar to the pact we have if one of us were to get injured and weren't able to take care of their family. If one of us gets taken by the Reaping, death, or ill health, then the other three pitch in to keep the missing person’s family safe.” I offer up. 

I am the more charismatic of the group, while I am not as strong as Huck or Oak, I fall kind of in the middle us.. I am better with charisma, speed, and quick thinking. Like Oak, I stand out. While Mama has the usual features of a woman from Cedar’s Creek, dark brown hair, nearly black, deep brown eyes, and a small but well built figure, and the twins definitely take after her, I couldn't be more different. With hair so light it's nearly white, and grey eyes like Oak’s, and a light five o clock shadow, because I don't like having a beard but a clean shaven face makes me look too young in my own opinion, I most clearly didn't get my appearance from my mother. Mama always jokes that I’m attractive enough to choose anyone I want, but bring enough bad luck with me that it all balances out.

The other three nod at my reply, and we each get up, form a circle, and put our right hand to our left shoulder, and our left hand to the person next to us’s right shoulder. Then I say, “Should one of us be taken by The Games, death, sickness, or ill-health mentally or physically, we remaining will keep their family as safe and well as we are able to for as long as we are able to, or until/if that person returns to us.” They all repeat it, and this is our way of promising something. When we do this, it means something more than just our word. It means we would defend that promise with our lives. 

_ Hopefully we won't need it. _

We get back to work after that, and 10:00 am comes and goes swiftly, at around 10:30 am, We part ways, bringing our haul in and getting paid. I look over what I have earned, and unsurprisingly, it still isn't enough, not even close. Not that I thought one meager half day’s wage would be. I head back to town, knowing I had better get home fast, because the dreaded time is nearly upon us. I get back home with 20 minutes left, and see that there are clothes laid out for me. It's the best ones we have that fit me, a white collared dress shirt, and a pair of black pants, along with a black tie. I am surprised that we even have clothes like this, when I look up and see my mother in the doorway of the bedroom, looking at me mournfully.

“They were your father’s.” She says, looking down. Oh. Should’ve guessed. Still living in place of a man I never met, who died 16 years ago. This annoys me enough to open my mouth for a retort, but then I see her holding a ring. It’s her ring that she never takes off and always talks about- her ring from her mother, passed down from her mother’s father, and so on through the oldest in the family, and I suddenly remember the amount of slips with my name on it: 25. [2] I think about my friends as well, who have near to or more than that amount, with sisters and brothers to take care of, as well as a mother and father in Cliff’s case, while Huck lives with only his younger sisters, two of them. The odds aren't exactly in our favor, excluding Oak, who is an only child.

“I will be fine, Mama.” I say, pulling her shorter figure into a tight embrace. She embraces me back for a moment, and then pulls away, and holds out the ring to me. 

“It’s time to pass it on to you. You know this already, but it goes on the middle finger of your left hand. Aspen Harris Green, I present this to you.” She takes my hand, but I gently pull it away.

“Not now Mama, it's not the right time. Present it to me when we truly part, when I move out, or get married, or when it's the right moment. It's not like we are saying goodbye, we will see each other as soon as the whole thing is over, and it's not the right moment yet. Now, where are the twins?” I ask. As much as I would like to have something that represents  _ her  _ legacy instead of my father’s, I don't like how this is going about, why choose now to pass it on? She hesitates, and then reluctantly slips the ring back onto her left hand. 

“They are finishing preparing. I will leave you to get changed.” She turns and leaves, closing the door behind her, and leaving me to change and get ready for the one day a year that I truly hate.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> [1]- I decided to go with dollars because this is what I'm used to, but its a different type of dollar.  
> [2] They mention in the books that both teserae and entries are cumulative, hence giving Aspen 25.  
> Either next chapter or the chapter after that you will get to meet Eden!


End file.
